


Abondonment

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abondonment

Al opened his eyes slowly. For him it was to test if he could still see, to find if it was day or night, to count one more day in head that was still there. The pain he felt throughout his body was tremendous. He had long ago let his captors know that he was in such pain and listened in their glee when they redoubled their efforts and listened to his pained screams.

Seeing that there was light in the room, he counted twenty-two in his head. He had held on this long. Part of him holding on to the thought that Dirk would not leave him here, not abandon him completely. 

It was a fucked up mission from the get go. Thinking with how easily they were picked off, kept back, they had to know, tipped off somehow that they were coming to this island. 

The fire power, the use of their men to separate them from each other and then taking four of them, two dead already. Al knew that Patterson was still alive, heard him scream when they were torturing him not to long ago.

Al did his best not to move. He knew things were broken, badly bruised. Laying on the floor he still wondered, if this was how he was going to die. At the hands of a chosen enemy of the State. To hear their cackles as they made him scream.

Hearing the door open, Al didn't bother opening his eyes. He felt their hands grip him and pull him up to drag him once more to a session. This time he his laid partially on something and his arms moved to be out by his sides, his legs dangling over.

Hands touch him, checking out his bruises and other numerous abuses. "How do you like being left to us?" one of his captors said in hard english. "They left you. Left you to us."

Al tried to keep his positive thinking. Hew knew Dirk would not leave him here to rot. If there was a way he would return, he just had to hold on till then.

Al didn't answer his capture. He got his ass slapped by an open hand leaving an angry read hand print on his ass.

What followed was another assault on him, one that was to degrade him, little did they know that was not happening with that, but would only make his friend more fierce when it was discovered.

It was on his way back to his holding room that it happened, the lights went out, men shouting and bullets firing. He was dropped on the floor, abandoned for they knew he wouldn't be moving on his own anywhere. 

He waited, listening to the orders, the arabic changing over to english commands, the running of feet, and more gun fire. Then feeling the hand on him, gently turning him and a whispered "Al."


End file.
